


Epilog

by liz_mo



Category: Perry Rhodan - Various Authors
Genre: Canon - German, Deutsch | German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz_mo/pseuds/liz_mo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda zu Band 54 Heftserie bzw. Mittelteil Silberband 7</p><p>Nach dem Schwertkampf auf der Venus, fliegen Perry Rhodan und Atlan im Flugschrauber zurück zum Venus Spaceport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilog

**Author's Note:**

> Danke an [info]trobadora fürs Korrekturlesen!

_Ich saß neben einem Mann dessen Lippen hier und da schmerzhaft zuckten. Wenn er aber lachte, tat er es offen und frei. Perry Rhodan war doch liebenswert. Ich hatte es immer gefühlt._

 _„Du wirst uns viel zu erzählen haben“, meinte er. Ich nickte nachdenklich. Ja, ich hatte Stoff für viele Jahre Erzählen. Die Jahrtausende hatten ihn geliefert._

 

„Ja“, antwortete ich langsam. Worauf wollte er jetzt wieder hinaus?

 

Er grinste mich an.

 

„Muss man denn bei jeder Aussage gleich Hintergedanken haben?“ fragte er unschuldig.

 

Es war mir unheimlich, wie sehr dieser Mann meine Gedanken durchschauen konnte. Vielleicht hatte ich mich noch nicht wieder in der Gewalt, vielleicht gehörte er aber auch nur von nun an zu den wenigen Personen, die mich einfach kannten. Wenn dem so war, dann hoffte ich, dass dies auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte.

 

„Bei dir kann man nie wissen“, grinste ich zurück. Es wurde mir klar, wie sehr ich diese Art der Freundschaft – oder was es auch immer war, was sich zwischen uns entwickelte – zu schätzen begann.

 

„Es ist schließlich das erste Mal, dass ich mit jemandem rede, der auch mit Benjamin Franklin und George Washington geredet hat – geredet haben könnte“, verbesserte er sich.

 

Ich lachte leise.

 

„Neugierig, hmm, Barbar?“

 

Dann tischte ich ihm ein nettes, nur halb-wahres Geschichtchen über die Gründungsväter seines Geburtslandes auf.

 

Er starrte mich überrascht an. Dann lachte er, und ich konnte nicht anders als einzustimmen. Dieser Terraner war gefährlicher für meine geistige Gesundheit als alle Verrücktheiten der terranischen Geschichte und meine lange Einsamkeit zusammengenommen.

 

Aber ich konnte und wollte nicht mehr zurück.

 

Außerdem hatte ich erreicht, was ich wollte; für ein paar Momente war er abgelenkt gewesen und die Sorgenfalten auf seiner Stirn hatten sich geglättet.

 

Jetzt sah er mich mit einem ernsten Ausdruck in seinen grauen Augen forschend an.

 

Er lächelte und mein Herz schlug plötzlich im Halse.

 

„Danke“, sagte er ruhig.

 

„Gern geschehen.“

 

Was sollte ich auch sonst sagen. Er hatte mich schon wieder durchschaut. Er wusste genau, dass ich ihm mit Absicht ein Ammenmärchen aufgetischt hatte, um ihn abzulenken. Deswegen hatte er gelacht. Ich war sehr froh, Perry Rhodan nicht mehr zum Feind zu haben, wobei mir klar wurde, dass ich immer noch genauso auf der Hut sein musste, als wenn er es noch wäre.

 

Wir schwiegen eine Weile und hingen unseren Gedanken nach.

 

Ich spürte meine geistige und körperliche Anspannung weichen, nun da sich der Adrenalinspiegel der vergangenen Stunden senkte.

 

Die Erschöpfung brach mit Macht über mir zusammen und ich schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um ihrer Herr zu werden.

 

Als ich sie wieder öffnete, musterte mich Rhodan. Diesmal wusste ich genau, was er sah. Ich war zu müde, um die Willensanstrengung aufzubringen, ihm meine Erschöpfung zu verheimlichen. Wozu auch?

 

„Du wirst Zeit genug zum Ausruhen haben“, meinte er.

 

„Du wirst mich also wieder einsperren“, stellte ich gelassen fest.

 

Ich hatte damit gerechnet, aber gehofft, dass sich genug geändert hätte, um dies zu vermeiden.

 

„Atlan …“

 

„Schon gut", erwiderte ich mit einer abwehrenden Handbewegung. „Ich würde nicht anders handeln.“

 

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst mir dir anstellen soll“, seufzte er. „Sobald die Ärzte mich wieder auf den Beinen haben, gibt es schon wieder tausend Dinge, die auf mich warten.“

 

Diesmal war es an mir, ihn zu mustern. Ich verstand ihn nur zu gut. Auch als Flottenkommandant war ich mit den alltäglichen, banalen Aufgaben belastet gewesen.

 

Schmunzelnd meinte ich: „Niemand hat dir wohl gesagt, dass der erste Mensch auf dem Mond zu sein gleichbedeutend war damit, Herrscher der Welt zu werden, oder?“

 

Rhodan rieb sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. Er war erschöpft. Auch wenn die Schmerzen dank der Hochdruckspritzen nachgelassen hatten, war er schlechter dran als ich. Trotzdem stieg wieder die Bewunderung für diesen Mann in mir auf. Die Menschheit konnte sich keinen besseren Anführer wünschen und ich fragte mich nun schon zum wiederholten Male, welche Macht dafür gesorgt hatte, ausgerechnet USAF Major Perry Rhodan als ersten Menschen auf dem Mond landen zu lassen. Zu seiner Intelligenz und seinen politischen Fähigkeiten kam auch noch ein charismatisches Aussehen hinzu, welches auch mich nicht unbeeindruckt ließ.

 

„Nein, das stand nicht wirklich in der Aufgabenbeschreibung“, drang Rhodans Antwort in meine Gedanken. „Aber ich bin sicher, dass unter ‚arkonidischer Flottenadmiral’ auch nicht ‚Hilfestellung für Barbaren bei Entwicklung zu galaktischem Volk’ zu finden ist.“

 

Diesmal war es an mir zu lachen. Seine grauen Augen musterten mich spöttisch.

 

„Okay, der Punkt geht an dich, wobei ‚galaktisches Volk’ wohl etwas übertrieben ist, Barbar. Und an der Entwicklung der letzten 70 Jahre hatte ich keinen Anteil, das war einfach nur pures Glück, wobei ich doch ganz froh bin, dass die Atomraketen dir nicht das Lebenslicht ausgepustet haben.“

 

„Das war Schicksal, Arkonide. Und glaube nicht, dass wir es nicht zu schätzen wissen, was du für uns getan hast“, antwortete Rhodan plötzlich ernst werdend. „Ohne dich wären wir noch nicht halb so weit.“

 

Dazu konnte ich nichts erwidern und ich versuchte mich seinem prüfenden Blick zu entziehen, indem ich auf die elektronische Zeitanzeige starrte.

 

„Wie lange wirst du beschäftigt sein?“

 

Mein abrupter Themenwechsel schien Rhodan nicht zu stören, ebenso hatte er natürlich wieder sofort meine eigentliche Frage erfasst.

 

„Ich hoffe, nicht allzu lange“, meinte er. „Ich kann nicht …“

 

„Ich weiß“, unterbrach ich ihn. „Hör auf, dir deswegen Gedanken zu machen. Ich springe dir schon nicht an den Hals. Vorausgesetzt, dieser Zustand dauert nicht zu lange an und es gibt eine vernünftige Lösung am Ende.“

 

„Und genau da liegt das Problem. Ich habe keine“, seufzte Rhodan.

 

Ich schaute ihn nur an.

 

„Ich weiß, was ich gesagt habe, ich stehe zu meinem Wort“, fuhr er fort.

 

Ich nickte. Das würde er, komme was wolle.

 

„Aber es wird ein verdammt hartes Stück Arbeit, das meinen Generälen klar zu machen, geschweige denn den Mannschaften.“

 

„Mit deinem unverwechselbaren Charme wirst Du da keine Probleme haben“, lächelte ich ihn an

 

Er blinzelte mich an und war zum ersten Mal sprachlos.

 

Dann zog er eine Augenbraue hoch.

 

„Bei dir sehe ich da aber auch keine, Arkonide.“

 

Jetzt war es an mir, eine Braue zu heben.

 

Er lächelte wieder und diesmal hatte ich keine Antwort parat, also hüllte ich mich in Schweigen.

 

Wir hingen beide unseren Gedanken nach und als ich nach einer Weile wieder zu Rhodan schaute, musste ich feststellen, dass er schlief.

 

Auch der große Rhodan musste irgendwann einmal schlafen und die letzten Tage waren bestimmt anstrengend für ihn gewesen. Plötzlich fing es an, mir Leid zu tun, dass ich diese Jagd veranstaltet hatte, aber dann unterdrückte ich diesen Impuls. Nein, ich hatte mir nichts vorzuwerfen. In hundert Jahren, wenn ich wieder auf Arkon gewesen war, würde ich vielleicht merken, dass ich überstürzt und kopflos gehandelt hatte, aber im Augenblick konnte ich mich nicht dazu bringen, etwas zu bereuen.

 

Die kleinen Barbaren waren groß geworden und ich würde wieder Kommandant eines Raumschiffes sein.

 

Die Sehnsucht nach der Weite des Raumes übermannte mich und ich musste sie gewaltsam unterdrücken. Vielleicht würde man mich auf dem kurzen Flug zur Erde in die Schiffszentrale lassen.

 

Ich sah zu Rhodan hinüber und bevor ich es verhindern konnte, bewegte sich mein Finger auf die Falte zu, die sich wieder auf seiner Stirn gebildet hatte.

Bevor ich ihn jedoch berühren konnte, flatterten seine Augenlider und er machte Anstalten aufzuwachen.

Hastig zog ich meine verräterische Hand zurück und lehnte mich gelassen zurück.

Ich beobachtete Rhodan mit halb gesenkten Augenlidern, aber er grinste mich nur an, als ihm bewusst wurde, wo er war und wer ich war.

Vorsichtig setzte er sein verletztes Bein auf den Boden und stützte den Kopf in die Hände.

Für ein paar Minuten war er in Gedanken versunken, dann seufzte er, strich sich durch die Haare und sah mich an.

Ich blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an.

 

„Ich wünschte, wir hätten mehr Zeit uns zu unterhalten, Atlan“, seufzte er. „Aber ich fürchte, ich werde dich nicht zur Erde begleiten. Mein Bein kann auch unterwegs heilen.“

 

Ich konnte meine Enttäuschung unterdrücken, doch bevor ich eine entsprechende Antwort zurückgeben konnte, verkündete der Pilot, dass wir beim Raumtransporter angekommen seien, der zumindest mich zurück zur Erde bringen würde.

 

Damit war ich wiederum zum Warten verurteilt.


End file.
